Secret Agent
by kagome7304
Summary: Special Agent takahashi gets a very important assignment to bring down naraku. as the mission goes on she is haunted by her past, and finds it hard to work with an annoying hottie who is an under cover agent as well.
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DO OWN MY CLOTHES AND MY LAPTOP….OF COURSE MY IMAGINATION BUT THAT IS IT I SWEAR.***

Secret Agent 

**C****hapter 1:**

_*Head quarters*_

"Special Agent Takahashi, I have a mission for you." The chief called out to Rin as she followed him in his office.

"What's the mission?" Rin questioned after five minutes of silence.

The chief glared at Rin for opening her mouth when not instructed to. He cleared his throat, "you will go undercover as a high school student under the care of the higarashi's. They have no clue, who you are other than being an orphan, who lost her parents due to a terrible explosion. Treat the higarashi's respectfully. They are a personal friend of mine. We believe Naraku has appeared at shikon high, contacting his cousin Kagura. We want you to keep an eye on her. She maybe the key to capturing Naraku…there is also an agent from western industries doing his own investigation. He is an undercover English teacher. I want you to keep an eye out for him, you may need to work together on this." The chief pause handing Rin a blue packet on her mission and a green packet telling her what grade and classes she will be attending, "inside these two packets are everything you need to know…here are the directions to the higarashi's and the keys to your new car. It's a 98 four door ford explorer. It's jet black, and contains gadgets you need on this mission…Now go."

_*Western Industries*_

"Son, I just got off the phone with the chief of the FBI…He is sending his best agent undercover as a student." Inutashio smirked towards Sesshomaru.

"That's good to hear…and you did set it up so that he is in my English class at the end of the day." Sesshomaru said looking through the files about his mission.

"Yes. Agent Takahashi is in your last class. The undercover name is R. Juno. So I would advise you to be nice and work with this agent." Inutashio glared at his son, "Oh and Sesshomaru, make sure your home for dinner. Inuyasha has guest coming over and your presence is required."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked out the door heading to his pent house closest to the school.

_*At the Higarashi Shrine*_

'Ok Rin, you are Rin Juno a 17 year old orphan. You are in protected custody by the FBI…" Rin thought to herself as she fixed her hair, hoping to look as youthful as she once was. She glanced out her window seeing the Higarashi's come out to greet her.

"Good afternoon dear, you must be Rin. I am Ms. Higarashi…you can call me mom if you want." Ms. Higarashi said pulling Rin into a tight hug, "…let me introduce you to grandpa, Souta my youngest, and my darling daughter Kagome."

Rin took a step back bowing her greetings to the family, "Thank you so much for taking me in like this."

Kagome smiled helping Rin take her things up to the guest room. Once all of Rin's things were unpacked, Kagome sat with Rin to get to know her. "So Rin, you ready to start school tomorrow?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Not really, it's hard going to a new school leaving your old ones behind." Rin acted as innocent as she could.

"Oh, well I promise never to leave your side…in fact you are coming with me tomorrow night to my boyfriend's family dinner…" Kagome chirped.

"Kagome….I really don't think that is such a good idea…I don't think they need someone like me intruding…"

"Nonsense, I already cleared it with Inuyasha…tomorrow you will be meeting Inuyasha…he gave me a heads up that his brother is helping the school by becoming a temporary teacher for this semester, since the school is short staff. I feel sorry for those who have him."

"Oh…does he always do this…I mean helping the school out."

"Oh yea, he helped teach all last year…poor Inuyasha got stuck with him last year and nearly failed…he kept cursing at his brother for the whole semester." Kagome said leaning back on Rin's bed.

"Well Kagome, thank you for helping me get settled…I am worn out from my trip. So I think I will turn in for the night. See you tomorrow morning." Rin yawned watching Kagome walk out of her room.

'Finally' Rin thought turning towards her bag of "personal" items, she had refused to let Kagome touch. It contained her badge, hand gun, laptop, and her mission packets. Rin took out her laptop loading all of the information on Kagura Shima. 'Hmmm…Kagura is known for her bullying and is captain of the cheerleaders. So she is going to be a bigger pain in my ass than expected.' Rin thought as she looked through her class schedule. She found that she had 2 classes with Kagura and Kagome together, and English 12 last. Rin had taken English honors when she was in high school and aced it. English had always been a subject she loved and was good in. Rin placed her gun and badge in her back pack so she can put it in her glove compartment later.

The alarm clock rang at 5:00 am; Rin woke up throwing sweat pants and a tang top on before going out on her morning run. By 6:00 am Rin jumped in the shower to get ready for school. She hated the school uniforms they had to wear. The white blouse was nice, but a nuisance with the green bow. The skirt felt way to short even though it barely came down to mid thigh. Rin glared at the sleepy kagome when she said they had to wear them. Kagome and Rin walked down to the kitchen to their waiting breakfast.

"Mmm….this is terrific Ms. Higarashi." Rin said in between bites.

"Please Rin call me mom…and I am glad you like." Ms. Higarashi smiled down to her new daughter.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ah come on Rin, Inuyasha is here to take us to school!" Kagome grabbed Rin's hand pulling her out the door. Rin quickly grabbed her keys and bag.

"Kagome, I will meet you guys there. I am going to take my truck." Rin said heading towards her truck.

"No, come with us please…it would mean so much to me." Kagome begged.

"Fine, let me put something in my truck ok…" Rin rolled her eyes, as she quickly opened her truck placing her badge and gun in the glove compartment unnoticed by Kagome. "Ok Kagome let's go." Rin urged walking over to Inuyasha's car.

"It's about damn time…we're going to be late." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha be nice…Rin is my new sister and I just wanted to make her feel comfortable. So behave or else." Kagome glared at Inuyasha as he sped to school.

"If you have a problem Inuyasha…I can always take my own vehicle." Rin stated.

"Nonsense Rin, Inuyasha doesn't mind taking you to school…do you inuyasha." Kagome elbowed Inuyasha.

"Not at all…I apologize for my rudeness Rin" Inuyasha said through grinded teeth.

Once they arrived at school Kagome showed Rin where their first class was. Math class was so easy. Rin aced the pop quiz they had for practice. Kagura kept glaring at Rin when Rin would correct the error the teacher made on the board.

"Look guys, we have a suck up in the class." Kagura said loudly to her Kagurettes. Rin rolled her eyes hating the attention she was drawing. Kagome leaned over telling her not to worry about what Kagura said.

After Rin's first three classes were out of the way, she spent her lunch time doing the homework she was recently assigned. She got done the last problem on her history homework when, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. English was the hardest to find. Rin had to go to the office for directions. She was less than three feet to the door when Rin ran right into a hard chest. "Watch where you're going jerk!" Rin growled as she looked up to see the person she ran into. Her emerald eyes met amber for a minute. Rin's face was covered in a light blush.

"Hmph, jerk you say….well than miss…." Sesshomaru waited for Rin to give him her name.

"T…Juno…Rin Juno." Rin stuttered embarrassed, almost forgetting to say her undercover name.

"Well I will be seeing you after school then Miss Juno." Sesshomaru glared coldly at her.

Rin quickly ran in and found her seat praying that he didn't call on her for anything. Sesshomaru took role, and passed out the day's assignment. As Rin worked diligently, Sesshomaru stole glances at her through his bangs 'so this is the special agent…and _she_ is suppose to be the best….pffft.' Sesshomaru thought in discuss. Sesshomaru was pulled from his thought by the sound of the bell ringing. Rin began to pack her things up when Sesshomaru interrupted her. "Rin no need to rush. Did you forget that I asked you to stay?" Rin's head snapped up glaring at him, "No, I didn't forget…but unfortunately I am unable to stay today. I have plans that I must attend to."

Sesshomaru was amused at this girl's ability to stand her ground, "Well Miss Takahashi, you walk out that door you will have detention everyday until graduation." This annoyed Rin to no end, she turned on her heels to face Sesshomaru, "Look Mr. I have a stick shoved so far up my ass I can't see straight Toushi, I don't give a damn what you do or don't do. Just stay the hell out of my way…Got It!"

Sesshomaru was a little taken back by Rin's remark, 'Could she have figured me out already?' he didn't realize that she pissed him off so much that he slipped up and called her Takahashi instead of Juno, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Toushi…" Rin closed the door turning back to Sesshomaru, "I am on strict business, so do your investigation away from me, and for your information teachers aren't suppose to be drop dead gorgeous."

"Says who?" Sesshomaru smirked slightly.

"Me…now if you excuse me I have to go. I will tell you where to meet up with me if you need….any professional advice. Oh and by the way, you might want to keep your temper in check or you will blow both of our covers. I am Rin Juno here not Takahashi."

With that said Rin grabbed her stuff walking out of the classroom leaving Sesshomaru to collect himself. She looked at her watch cursing under her breath, and ran for the parking lot. "What the hell took ya so long?!" Inuyasha snapped at Rin. Before Kagome could say anything Rin yelled, "Shut it dog breath" as she got into the car.

_*At the Higarashi's house*_

Rin got a quick shower when she got home. She stood looking at the clothes she bought herself the day before. Kagome peeked her head in and said "Rin, it's a casual dinner so jeans and a tee shirt will work fine." Rin nodded to Kagome and put on a pair of hip huggers that had a pink butterfly design on the left thigh, and a casual but dressy low cut black top that also hugged her figure. Rin placed her hair in a small bun placing black chopsticks to hold it in place. When Rin put on her black sneakers, Kagome hollered up the stairs for Rin to come down.

Inuyasha's family mansion was the most beautiful place Rin has ever seen. Inuyasha smiled at Rin's amazement, and how was in for a surprise. He knew Sesshomaru would be more than happy to put this girl in her place if she ran her mouth off. Rin quietly followed Inuyasha and Kagome into the mansion. There inside stood Izayoi, Inutashio, and The ice god himself, Sesshomaru. Rin wanted to smack herself when she saw Sesshomaru. 'Damn, why didn't I realize the big jerk was Inuyasha's brother…dumb Rin…real dumb.' Rin chastised herself.

"Kagome, it's such a pleasure to see you again dear." Inutashio greeted Kagome then turned to Rin, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you Rin…I've heard so much about you." Inutashio kissed Rin's hand giving her a wink, which earned a growl from Sesshomaru. Before Rin could say anything Izayoi pulled Rin into a tight hug, saying "Oh you poor thing! You had such a rough life…I know Ms. Higarashi will do her best to finish raising you, but I will always be more than happy to get anything you need…you deserved to be pampered after the tragedy you went through."

"Mrs. Toushi, I really appreciate your offer…but I will be just fine. It is really comforting to know that I have people who really care about me. Just knowing I have the higarashi's and now you is all I could ever ask for." Rin reassured Izayoi while trying to untangle the woman's arms from her.

The servant came out from the dining room announcing dinner was ready. Rin gave a smug look to Sesshomaru, as Inutashio made the quick introduction of Sesshomaru just so the rest didn't question it later. Sesshomaru stood by to let everyone go ahead into the dining room, stepping close to Rin's side whispering, "Surprise to see me so soon."

"Not at all" Rin clenched her fists at her side.

"Don't do that…it's un-lady like." Sesshomaru said grabbing Rin's arm linking it with his. Not wanting to make a scene Rin quietly walked with Sesshomaru into the dining room. Sesshomaru pulled out the chair for Rin shocking everyone around the table. Once Sesshomaru took his seat, Inutashio couldn't resist commenting full heartedly, "Sesshomaru…seems that you have taken a liking to Miss Juno."

"Not at all…we just got off to a bad start today. I would hate for Miss Juno to think ill thoughts of her English teacher on her first day." Sesshomaru stated in his normal icy tone.

"Feh…Rin I have to give you credit for having to put up with the ice prince this semester." Inuyasha smirked at Rin.

"I am sure his class won't be dull…I look forward to the challenge." Rin said glaring at Sesshomaru.

After dinner Inuyasha and Kagome went up to his room for some quiet time. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inutashio went into the study as Izayoi went out to tend to her garden. "Now down to business…Agent Takahashi…you were informed to work with us on this investigation….correct?" Inutashio stated.

"Yes sir." Rin answered.

"Father, I plan to work with Rin using all of her resources on this case." Sesshomaru affirmed.

Inutashio stood pleased with the knowledge of Rin and Sesshomaru agreeing to work together. "Well then…I can go give my report of approval to the chief of the FBI."

Once Inutashio exited Rin slouched back in her chair. "So are we just going to meet after school or do you have a place to meet? I know Izayoi would love to have me here…but work wouldn't get done…So any suggestions Ice Prince." Rin glared at Sesshomaru.

"I will let you know tomorrow after class…until then lets just enjoy each others company." Sesshomaru said softly. 'Why do I feel like I want to be close to this woman?' He thought to himself. Rin was wondering the same thing about him…she was drawn to Sesshomaru.

"Miss Takahashi…what made you join the FBI? An attractive woman such as yourself…could be doing something less dangerous than being an agent." Sesshomaru questioned without thinking.

"Please call me Rin. My undercover story is only half true. My parents were killed working with the FBI on a case. I lost them at a very young age. I grew up in misery, and I vowed to my parents that I will bring down their killer. I was driven to make it in the FBI. I worked hard at being the best of the best. Since the first time I had a run in with Naraku, he has kept me on the case. Every time I was taken off the case another agent turned up dead. He doesn't know about you doing your investigation. I am going to play off being tutored if not pretending to fall in love with my English teacher. So don't be alarmed if I get close to you at some points." Rin stated as her face was slightly red. Sesshomaru's expression was hidden by his cold mask, but showed amusement and interest in his eyes.

Before Sesshomaru could get anything out Kagome ran in with a panic look. "Kagome what's wrong?!?!" Rin said putting herself on high alert. Kagome grabbed Rin by the wrist pulling her towards the door, "we have to go NOW! We have ten minutes to get home before our curfew expires." Rin's eyes narrowed and yanked her hand from Kagome, "Curfew…you got to be kidding…"

"Come on…I don't want to get into trouble…mom is very strict when it comes to being home by a certain time." Rin rolled her eyes at Kagome as she got into the car.

_*At the Higarashi's*_

"I am never getting into that car and let that damn mutt drive…he almost got us killed!!!" Rin yelled getting out of the car.

"Fine, see if I care…I never liked you to begin with…your just as bad as the bastard with all the cursing you did." Inuyasha shouted back. Kagome just hung her head down as Rin and Inuyasha went at it.

When Rin and Inuyasha decided to stop arguing, Rin stomped all the way to her room and slammed her door mumbling "I am 22 years old and I have an eight o'clock curfew." She took a deep breath after getting out of the shower and got to work on planning to plant cameras, and bugs around Kagura's hangouts, house, phone, and cell phone. Rin turned on her laptop looking at a red dot and a blue dot. The red dot was Kagura's purse and the blue dot was Sesshomaru. 'Hmmm…Sesshomaru is really active tonight…he must be trying to pull out that stick up his ass. Kagura is still at home…she is boring to watch…' Rin thought to herself. When she looked back to the blue dot it said Sesshomaru was right outside her house…

Tap! Tap! Tap!

…better yet her window.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru was a little distracted by Rin's bed attire. His eyes roamed down her body revealing the oversize night shirt she wore. It was a button down baseball jersey that came down to mid thigh of her silky legs. Rin watched him eye her up before clearing her throat pulling Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. With a growl of annoyance for being caught Sesshomaru said "I don't appreciate you placing a tracking device on me…you must learn to trust me."

"I trust only those who are worthy of my trust…and right now I don't know if I can trust you or not." Rin said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't care…but since I presume you're an honorable person…make a vow to me…we will never keep anything from each other or lie under any circumstances…do I have your word?" Sesshomaru said backing Rin into a corner. She still stood her ground…well what little ground she had left, "Fine Sesshomaru…you have my word."

"Ok now that we have that settled load this disk into your computer it will link our computer and show you all the cameras and bugs I already planted…I just need your help in planting bugs in the women's locker room."

"Only if I get to monitor them, you pervert." Rin stated with her arms crossed. Sesshomaru had to admit that she looked cute when she was pissed. Before Sesshomaru left he handed her an earpiece so they could communicate the whole time during this mission without calling on a secure line or whatever.

_*At School*_

Third period came by fast. Rin had gym class with Kagura and Kagome, the only good part about this class was that you could choose one of three activities to participate in gymnastics, archery, or jujitsu. Kagome did archery across the field, Rin and Kagura's activity was inside only 20 feet from each other. Kagura was a cheerleader so gymnastic was her thing. Rin of course loved to fight, so jujitsu practice was for her. The teacher came into the gym and announced that Mr. Toushi was ever so kind to help her out. He was an expert in Jujitsu, and the teacher was relieved that she could spend her time outside with the archery group instead of trying to teach all three groups. The teacher's assistant stayed to watch the gymnastic group.

'Great just my luck…pain in the ass is here too.' Rin thought letting out a sigh.

"Today class you will be working on hand to hand sparring…Could I have a volunteer who think they can over throw me." Sesshomaru said stepping into the sparring circle.

A couple of the boys went up attempting to overthrow Sesshomaru but failed. Sesshomaru paired up the boys that challenged him and sent them to the other sparring mats to practice. Which left Rin against Sesshomaru…there were no girls willing to do jujitsu. So lucky for Rin, Sesshomaru was her partner like it or not. Rin took off her gym shirt revealing a black tang top under it, before stepping into the circle.

"She is going to get her pretty face messed up." A boy from the practice mat next to Sesshomaru's mat commented to his partner.

"Mr. Toushi wouldn't go full force on her…she is after all a girl." The partner replied.

Rin glared at Sesshomaru and said, "You better not go easy on me…because this could get ugly."

"I look forward to this." Sesshomaru smirked.

Rin was the first to attack; Sesshomaru quickly dodged grabbing Rin from behind. Rin broke his hold moving away from him. For ten minutes Sesshomaru only dodged. Rin got fed up with this dance she was caught in with Sesshomaru, and used up all her strength to overthrow him pinning him on the floor sitting on his stomach. She looked up and seen everyone in the gym stand around gawking. Rin blushed about to get up when the bell rang. Everyone left the gym not noticing Rin and Sesshomaru were still on the mat. Rin was overthrown by Sesshomaru once they were alone. Her face was priceless at his quick movements. He had her hands pinned on either side of her head as something possessed him to kiss her. Rin struggled a little against his hold before giving in. When Sesshomaru broke the kiss, Rin was panting a little trying to catch her breath. "Sesshomaru….not here…you'll blow our cover." Rin said talking deep breaths.

"Fine…we'll finish this later." Sesshomaru said getting up, and then helped Rin up.

Rin planted cameras and bugs in the girl's locker room. Unfortunately Rin was in the same row of lockers as Kagura…So she hoped the camera she placed wasn't facing her locker instead. "Rin hurry up…the bell is going to ring shortly, and I don't want you late." Sesshomaru said through the earpiece.

"Thanks for the concern." Rin replied with sarcasm.

"I don't need you in trouble with any other teacher, because we have plans and things to discuss…any way most of my class is here, so move your ass…"Sesshomaru growled as he entered his class. Five minutes later Rin barges in quickly going to her seat. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and stated, "Nice of you to join us Miss Juno."

"Bite me Sesshomaru" Rin mumbled, but Sesshomaru heard it loud and clear with his excellent hearing.

"What was that Miss Juno…did I just hear you volunteer to share your work with us…unless you didn't do your homework." Sesshomaru questioned.

She hated when he was right. He wanted her to squirm and admit to not doing her homework. Grabbing the assignment paper, Rin read the question they had to do their essay on. 'Tell about a happy or sad childhood memory.' Rin read the paper to herself. She replied with a "It's personal."

"We are listening Miss Juno…read your paper." Sesshomaru said with a smug look. He so loved watching her squirm.

"Have you ever spent a bright colored holiday alone in the dark…I have. As children around the world woke up to presents, stockings filled to the max, and the smile you came down to see on your families faces…for me it was different…running down stairs expecting to see my parents surrounded by a mountain of presents…I came down only to find my parents lying in a pool of blood dead. A menacing laugh echoes around me. His red eyes haunts my every thought…the only thing running through my mind is a promise I made upon my parents corpses. I will bring down their killer no matter what." Rin said with her eyes closed as the words flowed from her lips.

When Rin looked up she realized everyone was staring, the girls were teary eyed and the boys were in shock. Sesshomaru stared at her confused and in shock all at the same time. Rin's eyes became watery and she ran from the classroom. Sesshomaru dismissed the class and ran after Rin finding her crouched on the floor under a stairwell. Tears streamed down her face, with a lost child look in her eyes. She didn't mean to spew that out. The question on the paper just triggered the memory. Her heart felt like an open wound again.

'Crying....a FBI agent crying…' the site before Sesshomaru disturbed him to no end, 'that story was true…it had to be for her to act like this….maybe I went to far with her. She is after all a woman.' Sesshomaru took a deep breath and knelt down wrapping his arms around Rin. He held her tight to his chest as she cried.

"Rin…I'm sorry for making you do that back there…I didn't expect it to be true." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Rin's head snapped up glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Damn it! I told you it was personal…I wasn't putting up a front…that's it I quit. I can't work with you!" Rin exclaimed pushing Sesshomaru away running towards the parking lot. She jumped in her truck and sped towards the higarashi's…she was going to call the chief, and suggest Sango and Miroku to take over the mission.

Knock! Knock!

"Rin dear, is everything all right…Inuyasha's brother is here with your back pack, and is wishing to see you." Kagome's mother said through the door. Rin didn't reply, instead she heard some whispers before Sesshomaru walked through the door, "Rin, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about Mr. Toushi." Rin said packing her things.

"Oh…really…I didn't think agent Rin Takahashi was a quitter." Sesshomaru turned his back to Rin slowly walking to the door, "I know you weren't the best the FBI had…after all you're just a weak human."

"Ugh…I am not weak…If I was than I wouldn't have kicked your ass." Rin growled shutting her suitcase.

"You just got lucky…I was just distracted." Sesshomaru shrugged, if you're still persistent on leaving…then I will just have to call the chief myself and have him order you to stay."

Rin sank to the floor in defeat, "Why are you doing this to me…I know you have no feelings for me…So why do you act like you give a damn, and persist on keeping me."

"I don't think I could tolerate another incompetent fool…plus this Sesshomaru believes you would look stunning in a party dress…So with that said come on we have to go or we will be late…and I hate being late." Rin grumbled as she followed the ice prince out to his car.

To be continued….

A/N: another story to indulge in until I can work on my other stories. I have quite a few other stories on stand by. So tell me what you think….if no one likes it I won't post any chapters. So your review decides the fate of this story.

-Kagome7304


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING BUT MY LAPTOP.***

Chapter 2:

Twenty minutes later out steps a gorgeous Rin. The black dress hugged her figure nicely; she also had matching black stilettos. Her hair was up in a French twist. Light make-up to accent her beauty even more than usual. It left him speechless but he wouldn't let her know how great she looked. Sesshomaru quickly gathered his thought, and mumbled "let's go." Rin was becoming furious at his silence he could at least said she cleans up good or something other than lets go.

As they pulled up to the party Sesshomaru was being a total gentleman escorting Rin through the night. Rin was annoyed with all of Sesshomaru's snot nose friends looking down upon her, commenting "Sesshomaru where did you get this whore from" and "Sesshomaru why do you waste your time with skanks when you could have a woman of class." Sesshomaru wouldn't comment to it. Rin's blood was boiling and she quickly but politely excused herself from the proper society. She stepped out on the balcony looking down upon the garden which was lit by the moon light. Rin had no idea how long she was outside, when someone came behind her placing his jacket a crossed her shoulders.

"It's a little chilly out here…don't need you to catch a cold." Sesshomaru whispered in here ear.

Rin chuckled and said, "Why…don't want me to miss your boring class."

"No…I need you to do your damn job in watching Kagura." Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't worry about what I do and don't do… the hardest thing about this mission is working with you…" Rin said turning on her heels, handing him his jacket back and walked inside. Once she got inside. Once she got inside the ballroom a familiar voice rung her ears, "may I have this dance…my lady." Rin looked up to see Kohaku holding out his hand for her to take. She was more than glad to let him whisk her away on the dance floor.

"So Kohaku, what brings you here…Sango send you to spy on me." Rin smiled up to the blushing boy.

"Uh…no…I was worried…Naraku has been spotted right outside of town, and I wanted to make sure you knew and was safe." Kohaku smiled down at her.

"Well as you can see I am fine…when you see Sango give her a hug for me."

"Will do…" Kohaku said as the song came to an end. As the next song began Sesshomaru stepped in whisking Rin away from Kohaku. Sesshomaru's steps were light but quick and Rin had a tough time keeping up, but she managed to look as graceful as ever in Sesshomaru's arms. She was oblivious at the audience her and Sesshomaru were entertaining. She was caught in the pool of amber staring into her emerald ones. She felt like she was on a cloud with two strong arms holding her gently. She slowly came out of her thoughts when they stopped. Sesshomaru gave a faint smirk as Rin noticed all eyes on them. She blushed a little, kindly taking Sesshomaru's arm as he led her from the party to his car.

Rin was half asleep when Sesshomaru pulled up to his pent house. Once she was inside Rin walked sleepily into the nearest bedroom grabbing a long tee shirt to change into, and fell asleep in the bed without thinking. Little did Rin know, she walked into Sesshomaru's room taking one of his shirts and now sleeping on his side of the bed. Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance pushing Rin over so he could at least have his side of the bed. As soon as he was somewhat comfortable, Rin turned over snuggling on his chest with an arm draped over his abdomen. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru didn't push her away. He just smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The next morning Sesshomaru was rudely awaken by his cell phone going off, "What is it little brother."

"Hey asshole…where the hell is Rin. Mrs. Higarashi said you were holding a group study session sleepover at school. You and I both know that wasn't true….So where is she? She is too young to be with you." Inuyasha bellowed into the phone.

"Rin is here with me…she is fine little brother…I take it Mrs. Higarashi is right there wanting to talk with her." Sesshomaru said rubbing his face.

"Uh….Yea"

"Hold on a minute." Sesshomaru said placing Inuyasha on hold. He kissed Rin's forehead and whispered, "Rin…Rin wake up."

"Huh," Rin said stretching, opening her eyes to a bare-chested Sesshomaru, " What the hell are you doing here…and why am I in your bed…ugh, what did you do you bastard."

"Rin, hush…your mother is on the phone…" Sesshomaru said receiving a confusing look from Rin, "Your foster mom….Mrs. Higarashi."

Rin's eyes widened quickly taking the phone from Sesshomaru, " Uh…hello…"

"Rin dear…are you ok…I was worried sick." Mrs. Higarashi said concerned.

"Yes I am fine…I am twen…uh…seventeen… you will have to let me go soon…so please don't worry…I'll be home soon. I promise…yea…I will…bye." Rin hung up the phone handing it back to Sesshomaru.

"So, is everything ok with dear ole mummy?" Sesshomaru smirked leaning back against the headboard.

"She'll be fine…but that's not the point Sesshomaru…the question here is why am I here?" Rin said sitting on the bed staring at Sesshomaru.

"Rin, 1. You shouldn't jump to conclusions. 2. You were the one who came in my room, taking my shirt and sleeping in my bed. I was too tired and annoyed to go sleep on the couch. I wanted my bed, so this is where I slept." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Rin glared at him too frustrated by his cockiness to talk. She just picked up the dress she wore the night before and left the room. Sesshomaru smiled at the fact he ruffled her feathers already. He loved getting on her nerves.

_*2:00pm*_

Rin sat outside of the Higarashi house in her truck filling out the last report update on her mission. Once that was done she took a deep breath and headed into the house. " Rin…is that you?" Mrs. Higarashi called from the kitchen.

"Yea…I'm here." Rin said rubbing her temples.

"You got a phone call from your friend Kagura…here's her number…go ahead and call your friend. Then we will talk about the whole spending the night with your teacher." Mrs. Higarashi stated before walking back to the kitchen.

Rin went up to her room locking the door, then pulled out her laptop. She dialed the number and hooked her cell up to her computer so she can see where she is coming from.

"Hello…" Kagura answered.

"Hello…Kagura its Rin…my mom said you called." Rin said innocently.

"Ahh…yes…Rin…I seen you drive off with Mr. Toushi after school yesterday. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!!!! HE'S MINE….YOU LITTLE WHORE!!!!!....bad stuff will happen if you don't listen." Kagura threatened. Before Rin could get a word in Kagura had hung up.

Rin ran over to the closet taking out a black duffle bag with hidden cameras in it. Now that Kagura has targeted Rin…it will be a matter of time before Naraku finds out. She can't believe the chief had placed the Higarashi's in such danger. It will have to be up to Rin to save them.

It took Rin three and a half hours to set up a hundred hidden cameras around the house, inside and out. She had cameras at least ten feet away from the house in every possible angle, even a few facing in her room. Surprisingly the Higarashi's weren't paying her any mind, as they did their everyday routines. Rin sat on her bed looking through her computer at the cameras. She spotted Sesshomaru's car parked down the street through one of the cameras. She quickly shut down her computer, placing it in her back pack, climbed out the window, and down the tree heading towards his car.

Sesshomaru spotted Rin jogging towards his car, "How did you…" Sesshomaru began before he was cut off.

"Don't worry about it… I got a problem…while I was spending the night with you. Kagura called the Higarashi's…she played it off as being my best friend…but she threatened me." Rin explained, "If I don't stay away from you than she might tell Naraku, and the Higarashi's will be in danger…which may lead to putting your family in danger. You need to tell Inuyasha to be careful…I know he will take care of Kagome. I'm going to call in my back up and have them come help me."

"Rin calling in back up maybe a foolish plan…and could get everyone killed." Sesshomaru said casually leaning on his car.

"No, Sango and Miroku is the next best thing to me…and besides you wouldn't think them to be agents. I've already rented out the pent house next to yours. I can't talk too much now…so come back tonight and we will talk more." Rin said walking back to the house.

Night fall came to quickly…Rin managed to get in contact with Sango to play the part of her cousin that she hasn't seen in forever. Miroku is playing the husband. She told them to get to the Higarashi's early in the morning, and she will brief them in on the situation. It was only 8:30pm when Rin got a shower and got changed into her night shirt. She decided to open up the file on Naraku. The picture disturbed her…those eyes looked so familiar. Those scary blood filled eyes…

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Rin jumped at the sound of someone tapping at her window. With a quick glance she thought it was Naraku…she did a double take and seen it was really Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru…you scared the life out of me." Rin said letting Sesshomaru in.

"You told me to come over…you should have been expecting me." Sesshomaru said making himself comfortable on Rin's bed.

"I know but you could have called and said you were coming up." Rin said a little distant. She was seriously troubled by something, or something had shaken her up.

"You were really spooked weren't you…we can't afford you being distracted." Sesshomaru commented trying to sound like he doesn't care about the woman in front of him.

"I know damn it. I turn my head to fast thinking I see something other than you, and I get my head bit off by a damn dog." Rin huffed plopping down next to him.

"Grrrrr. So what's the plan?" Sesshomaru growled starting to get annoyed with Rin.

"I talked to Sango and Miroku…they agreed to help, and they are posing as my distant relatives. They will be my little head quarters all of my cameras will be monitored when I am sleeping or out and about with you."

"Yeah…I want access to any cameras you have planted."

"Fine! The camera to my room is off limits though…Perve!"

"Rin as a professional agent I will not be nothing more than a gentleman…but I still want access to all of your cameras." Sesshomaru sternly said staring at Rin.

"Fine! You're still a Fucking pervert! Oh and one more thing Sesshomaru…we have to get this so called "affair" we are planning to start soon, or else we will be figured out a lot sooner. Even though Naraku might find out before anything gets out." Rin stated thinking aloud.

"Rin, you in there. I need to talk to you." Kagome whispered, slowly turning the handle.

"Shit." Rin whispered before she was pulled into a searing kiss. Sesshomaru had skillfully leaned Rin back on the bed. Rin was too far into the kiss to pull herself out when Kagome walked into the room.

"Oh My God! Rin…Sesshomaru…" Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru broke away from Rin allowing her to sit up while he walked to the window looking outside. "Kagome…what do you want…"Rin asked sounding frustrated. She had really enjoyed that kiss…but was pissed that it was just for show. But this was her job, and she had to do what she had to in order to complete the mission.

"I needed to ask you what Kagura wanted…but OMG! You and Sesshomaru….how…when….what the hell…."

"Kagome…calm down…we like each other. It's no big deal…so mind your business please. We have grown fond of each other…since he's been a thorn in my side. Who would have thought that an ice prince and an uptight bitch like me would actually hit it off?" Rin said smiling lovingly at Sesshomaru.

"I promise not to say anything….if Sesshomaru says he loves you." Kagome smirked.

"Fine…" Sesshomaru said taking a minute to make himself sound serious. He walked over to Rin holding her hand like a lover would and said, "I love Rin."

"Happy Kagome…now please get out." Rin pleaded not letting go of Sesshomaru's hand. Kagome nodded and left. Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand quickly locking the door.

"That was close…you did very well at convincing Kagome that you were really in love with me." Rin said leaning against the door.

"…" was all Sesshomaru did…he couldn't talk due to the fact that he was still hung up on the kiss. Rin noticed it and asked him if he was ok. Sesshomaru turned toward her and nodded.

Rin didn't allow the kiss to bother her as much; because she knew this wasn't real…it was for the mission. Did she have feelings for Sesshomaru…of course she did…deep down her was falling in love with him.

To be continued…

A/N: ok everyone….thank you soo much for the reviews. I love my readers. Here is another chapter…I know it is short. But I am to the point on my paper where I want to change it around a little bit. This story was previously written…so it needs to be groomed.

-Kagome7304


End file.
